


【授翻/哈德】Say It Now

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Fighting, Hogwarts Eighth Year, It's porn, Kind of Dom/Sub, M/M, Making Up, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Top!Harry, You Know You WANT To, bottom!Draco, but not really, just read it
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: - 吵架- 分手后的和好炮- ...大概就这样姐妹们，像往常一样，这是一篇破廉耻的肉。LOL。





	【授翻/哈德】Say It Now

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say It Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453134) by [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark). 

——————————————————

“为什么你总是怪我？！”Draco咬牙切齿地问Harry，他的怒火几乎快实体化了。“为什么你他妈就不能站在我这边一次？！”

“是什么让你觉得我没有站——”Harry激动地回答。

“闭上你该死的嘴，”Draco竖起一根优雅而修长的手指，打断了他。“Weasley；你他妈总是站在Weasley那——”

“因为他是我的朋友而且你——”

“我还是你男朋友呢——”

“是的，你是，而且我非常他妈的爱你，但你——”Harry突然停了下来，他用力咬住了舌头，不让自己继续说下去。Draco气得鼓起鼻孔，刘海散落在眼前，他的瞪视像刀子一样刺向Harry。

“你这个该死的混蛋，”Draco愣了一下，他语调冰冷地怒骂。“收回去。把你那句话收回去。你不能在这种情况下第一次对我说那句话，不行。收回去——”

“Draco，拜托，”Harry疲倦地说。“不要开始另一场争吵。”

Draco更加愤怒了。“是Weasley先动手的。”

“再说一次。是因为你侮辱了他的家人。”

Draco气得眼珠都快掉出来了。“是他先骂我的，我真他妈不敢相信，需要我为你指出这一点。”

“不需要，当他对你动手的时候我也在场，我知道他说的话很伤人——”

Draco嘲讽地勾了勾嘴角。“想得挺美，Weasley可伤不到我。”

“——而且我也很清楚的表明了，我很不满意他对你的态度。”

“噢，所以现在你是我爸爸了？”

“嗯，如果你有那种古怪的性癖，那么是的，我可以是你爸爸。”Harry翘起嘴角露出了一个坏笑。

“这件事对你来说就是个笑话，对吗？”

“不！Draco，我知道你很生气——”

“他想拆散我们两个。为什么你看不出来？！你真的有那么蠢吗——？！”

“不，他不是那个意思！天啊！”

“——已经非常他妈的明显了，梅林啊，Harry！”

“是Ron撮合我们在一起——”

“别再提那个了！”

“这是事实！”

“不，那不是；我们在一起只是因为我们想在一起——”

“Ron看到我们在一起，他比我们还开心，他怎么会试着拆散我——”

“——行了，我跟你没什么可说的了——”

“Draco，别这么混蛋。”

“你他妈每次都帮Weasley，我有办法吗？！”

“这他妈什么——我们现在到底在吵什么？！”

“你每次都帮WEASLEY说话！”

“我没有帮RON说话！”

“那你想见我只是为了责怪我？！”

Harry无力地仰着头，举起双手，摊开手掌，仿佛是在向神明求饶一样。

“我想见你是因为我们每天都在这个时候见面！上完了课，写完了没完没了的作业，然后我们该做爱了，记得吗？！”

“嘁，你真的以为我会让你的老二进入我的屁股吗？”

“好吧，那我们只抱抱，好吗？”Harry笑着说，朝前迈了两大步，伸手抱住Draco，把他挤到墙上。

Draco愤怒地推开了他，Harry愣在原地，绿色的眼睛难以置信的盯着Draco。

“这他妈行不通的，”Draco突然说，从Harry手里抽出自己的手，双手交叉在胸口前，避开了Harry的视线。

“什——我们是在说什么？”Harry轻柔地语气消失了，取而代之的是冷冰冰地声音和眸子。

“这个。我们。我们的这种关系。”

“是吗？”

“是的。我不能永远当那个被责怪的人。而你也永远认识不到Weasley是个多可恶的混蛋——尤其是对上我的时候。梅林，看看我现在的样子，像个该死的13岁小女孩一样对你抱怨！说实话，Weasley已经夺去我非常多的自尊心了，但为了你，我还是忍了，而你他妈完全不在意——”

“别他妈那样说了，”Harry咬着牙说。“你没听见我之前说的吗，我爱——”

“如果你再重复那句话我他妈就把你咒到下周！”Draco怒吼。

“你为什么要把一切都搞这么复杂？！”

“我把一切搞复杂？！”

“没错！你非要让我在你和Ron之间选一个，那非常自私，而且残忍。”

Draco沉默了，脸上挂着受伤的表情，好像被迎面扇了一巴掌似的。Harry立刻走上前去，双手捧住Draco的脸颊，大拇指摩挲着他的颧骨，焦急地盯着那双灰色的大眼睛，向他低声道歉。

“我不是说你自私或者残忍。天哪，Draco，我不是——”

“离我远点。”

“对不起，”Harry用额头抵着Draco的额头，轻声道歉。然后他痛呼一声朝后退去，摸了摸胸口上被Draco魔杖指着的地方，Draco对他施了个蜇人咒。“你他妈在干嘛？！”

“很疼，不是吗？”

“别这样！”

“别那样？自私？残忍？”

“该死的成熟一点，Draco，”Harry急忙躲开Draco扔过来的另一个咒语，使劲甩了甩被针刺中的手臂。“你这小混蛋！”

当Harry闪电般地抽出他自己的魔杖时，Draco挺直了背。但Harry并没有用魔杖指着他，握着魔杖的手垂在身侧，抿着嘴对Draco怒目而视。

“动手，”Draco声音低哑。“来啊，咒我。”

“我不会对你施咒的，”Harry强迫自己冷静下来。

“你在害怕吗？我们是什么，二年级的小鬼吗？”

“我不怕，”Harry立刻回答。Draco知道，他当然不怕，哈利波特会害怕？这太荒谬了。

“咒我！”Draco大吼着。

“别这样！”Draco猛地挥了一下魔杖，Harry大叫一声，一阵尖锐的痛感从他的胸膛直达脊椎，然后像烈火一样蔓延到他身体的其他部位。“DRACO！”

Harry条件反射的抬起魔杖还击，Draco被甩到了墙上，他的后脑勺狠狠的撞上了石墙，听到他的痛呼声，Harry惊恐地朝他扑过去。

“操，我很抱歉。Draco，对不起！”

Draco只用了几秒钟就缓了过来，他的下一个咒语发出刺眼的光芒，直直的向Harry飞去。Harry发出一声轻哼，魔杖咔嗒一声掉在地上，手捂着脸跌跌撞撞地向后退，鲜血从他的指缝间涌出来。

Draco倒抽一口气朝躺在地上，血流不止的Harry扑过去。“不！天哪！不！”

然后Draco试着拉开Harry捂着脸的手，疯狂地抽泣着道歉，两个人身上全是血。

“让，让我，让我看看！”Draco终于拉开了Harry的手，他双手颤抖，嘴里无声的念着一些咒语来治好Harry的鼻子。“Harry，”当血止住之后，Draco低声叫他的名字，然后低头吻住Harry血淋淋的嘴巴。

Harry的双手不由自主地握紧Draco的腰，他们饥渴地吻着，还未消散的怒火让他们的动作粗暴起来，用力的揪着对方的头发，舌头紧紧交缠在一起，品尝着嘴里的血腥味。

“这让你好受点了吗？”当这个吻结束后，Draco大喘着气呼吸时，Harry冷静地问。Draco傲慢英俊的尖脸上还挂着血迹，还有浅金色的头发上和白衬衫上，甚至他那系的一丝不苟的斯莱哲林领结上也有一小块黑色的血迹。

他双唇颤抖着从Harry怀里退出来。“你知道我不是故意的，”他激动地说。

“你说不是就不是吧。”Harry表情冰冷的耸耸肩，竭力控制住他的怒火。

“你知道那——”Draco软软地说，他的眼角有什么亮晶晶的东西。“好吧。我们结束了。你不用担心我是否会再对你这样做了。我们他妈的结束了。”

说完他立刻起身，全是血的双手在身侧颤抖着，迈着大步离开了。Harry呆滞地靠在墙上，看着他离去，眼睛一直盯着Draco消瘦苍白的背影。

-x-

Harry只坚持了4个小时。

大概在晚上十一点半左右，他终于忍不住了，一脚踢开身上的被子，行李箱里扯出了活点地图，用几乎把地图撕碎的力度打开了它，咬牙切齿的念出那句话，“我庄严宣誓我不怀好意。”

Harry倒在床上，地图上长而卷曲的墨迹在破旧的羊皮纸上蔓延开来。Harry很早以前就施咒让地图上Draco的名字变得更加显眼了，此刻他的名字正在地图上闪着绿色的光。Draco又回到了他们打架的那个走廊里，那个狭窄、弯曲的通向旧猫头鹰屋的走廊，而现在那间猫头鹰屋里只剩下了碎石瓦砾。

Draco的小点在地图上一动不动，Harry甚至能清晰的在脑海里描绘出画面：他靠在  
那根一小时内就会熄灭的火炬旁的窗户上，寒冷的夜风吹动他白金色的头发，他交叉着纤细的双臂趴在窗台上，柔软修长的身体弯曲着，状似随意但却姿态完美。

Harry穿上牛仔裤，把隐形斗篷塞在他毛衣下面，拿上地图和魔杖出发了。路上Harry遇见了突然出现的Flich，他恶毒地嘀咕着，在他看来，即使是八年级也不应该取消宵禁，而Norris夫人则从喉咙里发出嘶嘶的声音表示赞同。Harry忍住想要踹一脚那只臭猫的冲动，无视了那个老傻瓜，朝楼下跑去。

当Harry走进那条走廊，慢慢靠近Draco时，他的心狂跳起来，就像他每次看见Draco的时候一样。当Draco发现Harry的接近以后，他挺直了肩膀。

“我总有一天要烧了那张破地图，Harry，”Draco暴躁地说，但却没有回头。他仍然穿着晚饭时换的那套衣服，灰色的长裤，和一件紧身到有些邪恶的黑色圆领毛衣。

Harry走到他身后，胳膊环住他的腰，嘴唇贴着Draco耳朵附近柔软的皮肤，深吸着气，他身上诱人的肉桂和香草气息让Harry双腿发软。

“跟我上床去睡觉吧，”Harry舔着他的脖子低声说。Draco颤栗着。

“不。”

“求你了。上床吧。我带了隐形斗篷来。”

在Harry没完没了的哄骗下，Draco一脸不高兴的同意跟Harry一起去格兰芬多塔睡觉，前提是他得用隐形斗篷进出狮子窝。很显然，Draco对于Harry密密麻麻的学生面前，把他按在墙上亲热和在课间吻他，是可以接受的。但他不想让别人知道，他每晚睡在他男朋友的床上。背靠着Harry的胸膛坐在他腿上，跟他十指相握，是非常可接受的。但Draco决不允许任何人发现Harry经常会把他的老二放进Draco屁股的这件事。即使他们现在天天黏在一起，但也不能有任何表示他们有着（过度）活跃性生活的暗示。

Harry觉得自己可能会在不久的将来精神崩溃，不过谁叫他是如此深爱着这个金发混蛋呢。

“闭嘴，”Draco低声咕哝，无可奈何地转身对着Harry，这样Harry就可以把他的舌头塞进Draco的嘴巴里。

Draco轻声呻吟着，搂住Harry的脖子，让Harry坚硬的身体压在他身上。他们大张着嘴巴接吻，渴求着对方，下体越来越硬。

Harry的一只手钻进了Draco的裤子，爱抚、揉捏着他的屁股。Draco用力咬了一口Harry的嘴唇打断了这个吻，他喘着气，严肃地盯着Harry。

“我绝不会让你在我们之间做选择，”他说，湿润的嘴唇有些红肿。“我绝不会那样伤害你。”

“我知道，”Harry温柔地说。牙齿轻咬着Draco修长的脖子上乳白色的皮肤，吸吮着他肩颈的凹陷处，用力抱紧了在他怀里颤抖着金发男孩。“你当然不会。我知道。我很抱歉。”

“我不该那样说Weasley的家人。”Draco的手指穿过Harry厚厚的黑色乱发，仰着头迎接更多热辣的吻。

“是的，你不该那样。”Harry的另一只手也滑了下去，手指急切地揉捏着，Draco发出了一种柔软的恳求声。“Ron也说他不该对你动手。”

Draco笑得喘不过气。“奇迹发生了。噢我的天——Harry！”当Harry的手指突然轻拍了一下那个柔软的小洞时，Draco尖叫了一声。“把斗篷给我，去床上，”他急促地喘着气。“梅林啊。”

“也许我会就在这儿操你呢，”Harry声音粗哑地说，手指在Draco泛红的皮肤上抚摸着。“没有任何静音咒和床帘——让所有人都听到你的声音；听到你那些该死的叫声。天哪，Draco，”当Draco发出一声呜咽然后向前挺动着臀部时，Harry发出了一声呻吟，他们的硬挺紧紧贴在一起摩擦着。

“求你了，Harry。”

Harry后退了一点，把Draco转了一圈按在窗台上，低吼一声扯下了Draco的柔软、熨烫过的灰色长裤，然后跪了下来。

他穿着纯黑色的内裤，Harry施咒让它消失了。Draco呻吟了一声，因为他的硬挺突然暴露在了寒风之中，湿漉漉的龟头贴在石墙上。

“我一直叫你不要穿裤子。”Harry急躁地掰开他柔软的屁股。

“原谅我是个有教养的文明人，”Draco喘着粗气分开双腿。“操！”

Harry毫无预兆的把舌头塞进了Draco的小洞里，Draco几乎倒在地上。Harry的双手紧握着他的屁股，他几乎哭叫出声，大张着嘴吸气，伸手去够他的魔杖，想要施个静音咒。

Harry失去了理智。他无法思考，没有感觉，脑子里除了舔咬和吸吮这两个动作什么都没有。他把自己的唾液推进那个狭窄柔软的小洞里，吸吮着那儿甜蜜的嫩肉，用快速粗暴的方式舔弄着那个逐渐放松的小洞。

他隐约听见有人啜泣着喊他的名字，纤细的手指拉扯着他的头发，但没有什么能打破他脑子里那团雾蒙蒙的东西，他不知疲倦地舔着Draco的屁股，手掌用力的掰开他的屁股，完全没有发觉有一双颤抖着的白皙双手在掰另一边的屁股，好让Harry能更深入。

Harry的下巴湿透了，他尽量把舌头伸到最深处，Draco的屁股紧紧的吸着他的舌头。他用舌尖在潮湿的小洞周围挑逗的舔着，一只手指拉开了它，Harry呻吟一声，很快又把舌头伸了进去。

“我要射了，”Draco狂乱地咕哝着。“噢，天，天哪，Harry，我要射了，求求你，求你别停我要——我要射了。”当Draco正在叽里咕噜的乱喊的时候，他突然像受惊般的睁大眼睛，双手紧握着窗台边缘，臀部抽搐着，用阴茎蹭着石墙上被他的前液弄湿的那一块，大喊到，“Harry！”

Draco闭上了双眼，他的阴茎向窗外射出了一条长长的液体，他软糯的叫声让Harry更用力的用舌头操着他，他全身颤抖，屁股被风吹的很冷，还被Harry捏的又青又肿。

“Harry，”他气喘吁吁，愤怒地在高潮的余韵中抽搐着，他身下的小洞还在吞咽着Harry的舌头，唾液从他的蛋蛋滴到他的长裤上。

“天，够——够了。”Draco把手伸向Harry的下巴，当Harry火辣的舌头开始在他的尾椎骨和蛋蛋之间滑动时，他又发出了一声声呻吟。“Please，”Draco低声说，不受控制的挺动着臀部迎接Harry的嘴巴，尽管他心里是想让Harry停下的。

Harry哼了哼，用力的吸吮着，然后朝后退了一点，舔着嘴唇掰开Draco的屁股，满意的欣赏着他的作品——松弛发红的小洞在他眼前饥渴的收缩着，朝下滴落着唾沫，Harry眼里闪过一丝得意的光。

Harry站起身来扶住Draco，因为Draco看起来全身无力，几乎快跌倒在地上。他小声呜咽着把脸埋在Harry的脖子旁，剧烈的颤抖着，他也许被冻僵了。

Harry收紧手臂抱着Draco，抚摸着他裸露的皮肤，在他耳边低声安慰他。Harry的阴茎在裤子里兴奋地跳动着，隔着牛仔裤戳在Draco的髋骨上，但他没有过多理会。

“走吧，”Harry轻声说，他把Draco的长裤拉回到他颤抖的双腿上，迅速给他系上扣子。Draco无力的靠在Harry身上，Harry搂着他朝城堡走去。当他们穿过空无一人的公共休息室，路过Harry熟睡的室友时，隐形斗篷仍然被藏在Harry的毛衣下面。Draco爬到Harry的床上，一言不发的看着Harry放下床帘，熟练的施了个静音咒，然后迅速的脱光自己的衣服。

Draco仍处于高潮带来的让他四肢不协调眩晕感中，他顺从的起身让Harry脱掉他的衣服。Draco握住Harry宽大的手掌，舌头在他嘴里舔来舔去，挺动着臀部用自己的阴茎去蹭Harry的尺寸可观的硬挺，他呻吟啜泣着，指甲深深的嵌进Harry的皮肤。

当Harry的嘴唇移动到Draco的脖子上时，他配合的朝后扬起了头，声音沙哑的叫Harry给他的脖子留下一个印记，Harry非常乐意的用牙齿咬住那块一尘不染的皮肤，狠狠地吮吸啃咬着，直到Draco的脖子上出现一个又红又肿的印子。可能是因为Harry咬得太狠了，Draco在他身下胡乱地抽泣起来。

Harry坐起身，Draco自然而然的打开膝盖翻身趴着，当Harry再次把他的双腿掰开一点时，Draco从枕头里发出一声呻吟。

Harry轻柔地吻着他的穴口，插入了一根手指。Harry看着眼前的景象呻吟了一声，他的手指被穴口急切的吞了进去。他的另一只手在Draco起伏的背部，光滑的大腿和臀部上游走着。

Draco不耐烦地收紧了他的小洞，Harry喃喃着念了一个咒语想让Draco的入口更加润滑，  
插入了第二根手指，抽插了几下，然后加入了第三根手指，毫不费力的找到了Draco的前列腺。

Draco发出了一声低低地呻吟，他的全身都开始颤抖。“我——我准备好了，”他用一种热切的声音低语，屁股朝后挺动着。

“我要用手指把你操射。”Harry按住那个圆润的屁股，坚定地抽插着他的手指。

“但我想——噢！”当Harry的手指无情地戳着Draco的前列腺时，他猛地向前一蹦，Harry的手指因此滑了出来。Harry低声咒骂着把自己的手指塞了回去，然后立刻弯着手指按压着Draco体内的那一点，直到他开始趴在枕头上尖叫着朝后挺动着身体，他淫荡的呻吟着，小穴紧紧的绞着Harry的手指，瘫倒在床上。

随着Harry不断地抽插，手指一直轻按着他的前列腺，Draco的屁股越抬越高，呻吟声越来越大，床单也被他弄湿的一塌糊涂。“梅林啊，Harry，等一下，”Draco虚弱地哀求着，Harry心软了，抽出手指，把Draco翻过身来，倾身覆上了Draco颤抖的身体。

“天，你高潮的时候太美了，”Harry把头埋在Draco尖锐的锁骨上，他硬到发疼的阴茎蹭着Draco的髋骨，蛋蛋滑过Draco的大腿。

Draco粗暴地扯着他的头发，用力地吻了吻他。“我其他时候不美吗？”

“不，”气得Draco用锋利的牙齿咬Harry的脖子和肩膀，Harry呻吟着停下了他的动作。“但当你全身吻痕，汗湿着喘着气的高潮的样子真的非常非常迷人。”

听了这话，Draco倒回了枕头上。当Harry紧捏住他硬挺的乳头时，Draco肩膀颤抖，发出了一声渴望的呻吟。Harry突然俯下身，把Draco轻微抽动着的，软掉的黏糊糊的粉色阴茎塞进了嘴里，让它在自己唇舌之间滑动着。Draco的双脚踩在Harry的肩上，他扭动着捂住自己的脸，他控制不住自己的啜泣声。

“你为什么要这样对我？！”Draco拱起身子，他的阴茎在Harry湿热的口腔里再一次变硬了。“梅林，这几乎都有点儿疼了。”从他捂着脸的手掌里传出颤抖的声音。

“所以呢？”Harry舔了舔他包皮的褶皱，卑鄙地问。

“继续，”Draco呜咽着抬起臀部，用他的阴茎轻轻顶了顶Harry的嘴唇。Harry笑了。

“你可真是个喜欢疼痛的小荡妇啊，对吗？”Harry张大嘴巴吞咽着，鼻子深深埋进Draco下体那毛茸茸的卷发里，被龟头顶着的喉头紧缩着。

“你——你怎么敢！”Draco手指抠住床垫呻吟着，Harry每移动一下嘴唇，Draco就会从床上拱起背。

Harry气喘吁吁地把Draco从自己嘴里拔了出来，轻柔地把两根手指伸进Draco的屁股，潮湿的小穴立刻紧紧地裹住了手指，愉悦地将其朝更深处吸进去。

“你他妈在干什么？！”Draco有点生气了，想把Harry踢开。“你为什么还不把你的老二放——别！”他从床上弹了起来，按住了Harry的手腕，因为Harry一直在用手指持续不断的按压着Draco的前列腺。

Harry轻轻地把Draco推回到床上，然后继续他手上的工作，Draco抽泣着，声音发颤地开始恶毒的咒骂他。

“我不在乎你是不是该死的救世主，Harry，”Draco愤怒地咆哮，阴茎在Harry嘴里不顾一切的抽插着。“如果你不立刻把你的老二放进来，我发誓我他妈一定要杀了你！”

“我坚持不了多久的，”Harry吸了吸Draco湿漉漉的阴茎，冷静地说。“一旦我进去，我立刻就会射出来。”

“我也坚持不了了，”Draco抽泣着，然后突然坐起身，Harry的手指就从他的屁股里滑了出来。“那就操我吧。”

Harry屈服了，抓住Draco纤细的脚踝将他推倒在床垫上，小心翼翼地将自己的阴茎放在Draco大腿根部之间，用手指扩张着Draco。

Draco叹了口气，急切地抬起臀部，用手轻轻地拍了拍Harry的脸颊。

Harry把他的阴茎推进了Draco身下的入口，看着那个粉色的小穴如饥似渴地把他的老二一点一点的吞进去，Draco的呼吸加快了，他的指甲掐着Harry的肩膀，Harry咬紧牙关，太阳穴剧烈地跳动着。

Harry用力挺动着臀部，一次，两次，Draco的嘴巴在愉悦的狂喜之中大张开。然后Harry以一种巨大的毅力让自己停了下来，伸手召唤了一个枕头。Draco配合地抬高了他的臀部好让Harry把枕头塞到他的屁股下面，以便在Harry下一次插进来的时候——

“Yes！”Draco哭喊着，一只手抓住Harry的屁股。“天，是的！就是那儿！”

Harry为了不让自己那么快射出来，开始了一种缓慢而磨人的抽插，汗水从他的脸上低落到Draco脸上，他们颤抖的嘴唇轻轻挨在一起喘着气。Draco湿漉漉地吻着Harry的脸，温暖的双手充满占有欲地抚摸着Harry。

“Draco，”Harry低声说，手掌握紧了Draco的大腿，他抽插的速度逐渐加快，他无法控制自己了。“我——Draco！”

“说出来吧，”Draco恳求地望着他，手臂环住Harry的肩膀，另一只手温柔地捧着Harry的脸。“告诉我。”

Harry不需要问和恳求。

“我爱你，”Harry轻声说，他们额头靠在一起，用同样的频率呼吸着。

“Harry！”Draco的散落在枕头上的头发看上去像是一团奇异的金丝。“梅林，我也是。该死的我也爱你——”

“操！”Harry咬紧嘴唇颤抖着，无情地操着他身下的男孩，他很确定他可能会把自己的嘴唇咬穿。“摸你自己，”Harry命令到，俯下身咬住Draco苍白的肩膀。“为我射出来。”

Draco哭泣着挺起臀部去迎接Harry的抽插，伸出手疯狂地撸动着他自己的阴茎。

“为我射出来，”Harry恶狠狠地重复着，Draco仰着头绷紧了全身，松开了握住他阴茎的手，双手抓住Harry的肩膀，痛苦而愉悦地尖叫着，他的阴茎贴着小腹疯狂抽搐着，他已经什么都射不出来了，但快感却如此强烈，他的屁股紧紧夹住Harry的阴茎，Harry感觉眼前出现了一阵白光。

随着一阵粗暴野蛮的抽插着，Harry在Draco体内射出了大量的精液，他的侧腰因Draco大腿的用力挤压而疼痛，但他的臀部还在不知疲倦的挺动着，阴茎如释重负的抽搐着。

Draco失控的抽泣着，全身发抖的小声打着嗝，手指抠在Harry汗湿的肩胛骨上，双腿轻轻跌回床上，阴茎每隔几秒就会抽一下。

Harry动弹不得。他确定还埋在Draco体内的自己的老二还是半硬的，但他知道今晚已经结束了——Draco刚刚的高潮看起来很痛苦。

“来吧，你得呼吸，”他对着Draco的鬓角低声说，Draco又发出了一声抽泣。“你没事儿的，呼吸就行了。”

当Harry把自己从Draco屁股里拔出来时，然后给他们两人都施了个清洁咒后，Draco的颤抖减弱了一点。Harry把那个温顺地金发男孩儿拉进怀里，召来了被子紧紧地包裹住他。

“我们应该经常分手，”Draco靠在Harry肩膀上咕哝着，Harry无声地笑了起来。

“娘娘腔。”Harry吻了吻他脸上的一缕金发。“我们一开始就没有分手。”

“不，我们有，”Draco坚持，听起来非常凶狠，尽管他此刻精疲力尽地躺在Harry的怀里。“我之前和你分手了。”

Harry哼了哼。“好吧。”

“你是个自以为是的混蛋，我恨你。”

“唔，你刚才躺在床上的时候可不是这么说的。”Harry能感觉到Draco埋在他胸前的脸涨得通红，然后Harry咧嘴笑了。“别担心。我不会告诉别人的。”

“我恨你。”

“当然啦。”

~END~


End file.
